repairing whats broken
by Jaimie576
Summary: The GOM are kidnapped by Nijimura sempai and taken to an unidentified gym, in order to rebuild their 'friendship' Nijimura shows them a video of them constructed by the upperclass men of Teiko from when they were still in middle school, Nijimura is sick them treating each other like shit, so he does something about it. changed pen name from nex2213.


As the Generation of Miracles woke, each one found themselves tied to a chair in a semi circle in the middle of a huge basketball court facing a huge screen on the wall, Aomine was on the far left side with Midorima on his right who was next to Kise, Murasakibara was in the middle with Akashi on his right and Kuroko at the far right end. Once they were all awake, Aomine being the last to do so, the giant T.V. turned on and up popped their old sempai Shūzō Nijimura, who was smiling happily down at them as if he had won the lottery.

"Hello my young kouhai, how are you all?" He asked still smiling, a series of curses and death threats were thrown his way and he laughed.

"Stop being so melodramatic, it's not so bad is it, to be with each other again… Apparently it is, (_Nijimura sighed_) look I'm sick and tired of how you all have been acting toward each other lately especially in games, it's unbecoming of the greatest team of the generation, what is wrong with you lot? How could you just throw away your friendship like that and leave poor Kuroko on his own to try and fix everything? Honestly you guys, it's like looking after children, sure you all got to strong together as a team and started to totally crush your victims but that was middle school. You. Are. In. High. School. Now. Get over it, there are stronger opponents now." Shūzō told them, baring Kuroko everyone looked down at the ground feeling a little guilty, Kuroko had snapped them all out of their lows but they still acted like they hated each other.

"You know I found something interesting in the old club office." Nijimura started after an awkward silence had settled around the generation, they all poked up at the screen in interest. "It was in a box labeled MiraGen insanity moments." He said holding up a CD. "I've had a look at it and I'm gonna play it for all of you now." Nijimura walked away from the screen to put the CD into the DVD player. "Whilst we're waiting for it to load I'm gonna tell you guys something… did you know that half way through your first year as the regulars me and the other first string sempai put up camera's in and around the gym, it took us a while but we got them all up by the end of the week, it was hard to do something in secret in that gym since one of you was almost always in the gym, it was a pain in the ass trying to sneak around you guys… oh it's loaded have fun watching." Nijimura waved goodbye as the screen changed to black.

A few seconds later a title appeared in large bold rainbow letters MIRAGEN INSANITY! The generation felt like they should be slightly insulted by the title but couldn't bring themselves to be over the curiosity of what the video had in it.

The screen once again changed and they were now looking outside the Teiko gym from two years ago the one they destroyed a week later if the date that just faded off screen was correct.

* * *

_It was a normal day for the first string players or Teiko's basketball club, no one had had any run in's with the generation so everyone's day was as normal as it could get, they thanked every deity out there for this fact, they also found it rather strange, usually you couldn't go even an hour without seeing at least one of them doing something strange, or just seeing them._

_The first string members put the generation's mysterious disappearance to the back of their minds as the newbies showed up, they were to show the new first string members the gym where they practice and where every thing goes after practice, as they walked toward the first string gym each of the older first string members started getting a weird feeling, as if they just knew that something weird was gonna happen the moment they stepped into the gym._

_Hesitating at the door they waited a few moments to make sure that they couldn't hear any sound coming from in the gym, breathing a sigh of relief when no sounds could be heard they deemed it safe to open the doors and walk in…_

_Only to be stumped at the all the equipment that was sitting on their gym floor and the people sleeping in the middle of the mess, one of the newbies turned to his sempai._

_"What's going on?", He asked confusion written in every line of his body, his sempai rubbed the back of his head and chuckled._

_"Well, you see, our regulars, the generation… they're special… unique you know, uh they do things like this every once in a while," (The other sempai rolled their eyes 'Once in a while, please, more like almost every day.' they thought to them selves,) "- They'll get rid of it eventually… hopefully." His sempai said smiling with hidden exasperation._

_Suddenly Akashi sat up wide awake scaring the crap out of the first string members, hearing them jump and scream Akashi turned his eyes on them before yawning sleepily and dismissing them as unimportant as he got up to rouse everyone else from their pile of sleeping bodies and trying to untangle himself at the same time._

_"Mmm, Akashicchi go back to sleep for a while." Kise mumbled before rolling over and snuggling up to Murasakibara who was lying next to him with his head against Aomine who was sleeping on Kuroko's stomach who was hugging Akashi who had Kise lying on his legs and Midorima underneath him hugging Aomine._

_"Everyone time to get up we have to finish in within the hour before school ends and practice starts." Akashi told them, the generation groaned but started to untangle themselves anyway despite how comfortable they were. After they were all untangled and standing Akashi set everyone to work completely ignoring the first string members who just went ahead and showed the newbies the ropes._

_Inside the store room with the first string members the elders of the group sighed and shook their heads at all the noise the generation were making as they taught the newbies about the rather strange way of packing things up that the regulars have._

_"Honestly it's like a full time job looking after those guys.", One of the sempai muttered under his breath cheerfully._

_"Did you say something sempai?" One of the newbies asked, the sempai that spoke just shook his head and smiled._

_"Concentrate on what we're telling you about how to pack things up around here, the regulars are very specific about this, just one thing out of place and they'll take everything out and make you repack everything." He warned putting emphasis on the everything to make sure they got the message, newbies sweat dropped but nodded their understanding and spent the next hour putting everything they had into learning how to pack everything away in its spot down to the centimetre whilst trying to ignore all the noise the generation were making._

* * *

_As the bell rang for the end of school the Generation sighed with relief at finally having finished what they had been working on all day._

_"Well done everyone we finished in time." Akashi announced, Kise and Aomine cheered half heartedly._

_"Yeah, only just." Midorima muttered under his breath as he squeezed his lucky item for the day which was a stuffed lion, Kuroko who was sitting right next to him grunted in agreement and Murasakibara just ripped open another chip packet and started to eat._

_"Did you say something Shintaro?" Akashi asked an evil glint in his eyes._

_"N-no of course not Akashi." Midorima said waving his free hand out in front of him, Akashi grunted and turned away hiding a smile as the rest of the first string walked into the gym glancing at them suspiciously to see if they would anything out of the ordinary today, satisfied that the generation were in there uniforms and looked ready to practice they turned their attention to their own practice._

_Akashi walked off the court and into the office returning a minute later dressed in a red hoody and baggy pants and carrying a bag which he threw to Midorima and told Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Kuroko and Murasakibara to get changed and make it quick._

_Not bothering to go into the changes rooms the generation stripped on the bleachers in full view of everyone as they passed out a hoody to each member, a Yellow one for Kise, dark blue for Aomine, Light blue for Kuroko, green for Midorima and purple for Murasakibara as well as a pair of baggy pants for every one._

_"They really have no shame do they?" A newbie asked._

_"No, no they don't and its best you get used to this, it happens at least once a week." One of the sempai answered._

_"We're ready Akashi."_

_"Good get off the bleachers and we'll start." Akashi ordered as he set up a camera in the middle of the court._

_"Oi Akashi, you got it recording yet?" Aomine yelled down from the bleachers, Akashi waved him off and nodded stepping back from the camera._

_"Alright guys get in position, Daiki start the music." Akashi threw the remote to Aomine who caught it and pointed it at the stereo they had hooked up the speakers surrounding them._

_"What the hell are they doing?"_

_"God knows what they've got in store for us today just go along with it, it might not end badly for the rest of us this time."_

_"End… Badly?"_

_"Last time we had to clean up after them, it took hours."_

_"Don't forget every other time they made a mess in here."_

_"I will never forget the horror of the 2008 cake and pie prank, never."_

_At the mention of the cake and pie prank the older first string members deflated into depression all muttering about the horrors that had traumatised them from eating cake and pie, the newbies sweat dropped and wondered what had happened to make over 30 people swear off cake and pie for life._

_As the song started the conversation died down as they watched Akashi and Kuroko do some weird hand movements before running off to the side as Kise and Midorima ran on and started to dance, for the next three minutes and 36 seconds the entire gym stopped what they were doing and watched the generation dance and throw basket balls around the court and at each other._

_Their routine was very well practiced with no mistakes or restarts, at the end they just bowed and patted each other on the back before acting like nothing had happened and went on with the practice as of they had been doing it all along, even the camera had disappeared off the face of the earth, though later Akashi could be seen carrying a video camera back to his house and the next day putting a disk in the basket ball clubs office._

* * *

The screen changed again, the date in the middle of the screen said it was shot on the 13th/6/2010 a week after the first, this was the day they destroyed the gym and got away with it.

* * *

_The Generation each stood at a point int he gym, Aomine was in the far left corner, Kise in the far right, Midorima was opposite him in the front right and Murasakibara was opposite Aomine with Akashi and Kuroko standing in the middle against the walls._

_"Akashi what's the purpose of this?" Aomine asked spinning a basket ball on the tip of his finger._

_"The point Daiki, is to see how far and how fast we can pass the ball between each other in ten minutes without dropping it." Akashi replied._

_"Ok then, sounds easy enough, Mura catch." Aomine called out as he lobbed the ball at Murasakibara's head, dropping his snack Murasakibara quickly stopped the ball from crushing his face and sent it flying at Kuroko who smashed it to Midorima who chickened out seeing the ball come flying so fast at him and ducked, the ball flew straight over his head and__… through the wall behind him, all the blood drained out of Midorima's face faster than the ball had come at him as he looked at the hole in the wall._

_Aomine laughed nervously and glanced at Kuroko who had a deadpan look on his face._

_"Midorima-kun I believe you were supposed to catch it not dodge it." Kuroko monotoned, Midorima looked at him like he was crazy._

_"How the hell am I supposed to catch something like that?" Midorima spluttered._

_"Aomine-kun does it every time I pass to him, it can't be that hard." Kuroko shrugged nonchalantly._

_"THAT BASKETBALL COULD OF **KILLED** ME,** LOOK-AT-THAT-WALL**, IT WENT **STRAIGHT THROUGH**, THERE IS A **HOLE** IN THE **CEMENT** WALL BECAUSE OF **YOUR** PASS KUROKO, THE **60 CENTIMETRE** THICK CEMENT WALL, **WHAT THE HELL** IS WRONG WITH YOU.?" Midorima yelled, kuroko shrugged and looked away whilst Aomine paled thinking that he actually caught those passes in games, if he missed even one of them, he shuddered to think what would happen if he missed a pass._

_"There's no need to yell Midorima-kun." Kuroko replied. Midorima __choked on his spit and shot Kuroko an incredulous look before sighing and turning to Akashi._

_"Can I move, I don't want to die?" Midorima asked, Akashi shook his head and smiled._

_"No, deal with it, Kuroko tone it down a bit, I don't want any injuries to come from this, also I never said that you had to pas to the person next to you, if you have the ability to you can pass to who ever you wish." Akashi replied, Kuroko nodded as everyone else groaned, they did not want to be on the receiving end of one of Kuroko's passes, ever._

_"I'll go get a new ball." Kise said and ran off to the store room as quickly as he could and returning a few moments later with the ball bin._

_"Hurry up Kise." Aomine complained loudly._

_"So mean Ahomine-chi." Kise whined running to his place with a ball in hand, "All right, I'm starting with… Midori-chi catch." Kise called throwing the ball at him, though still spooked from Kuroko's throw Midorima caught the ball and sent it whizzing straight at Akashi, who passed it to Murasakibara, who threw the ball with all his strength at Aomine to get him back from doing the same, who easily caught and passed the ball onto Kuroko who ignite passed it at Kise…_

_Kise dodged the ball last second and watched it sail past him to slam into the wall behind him leaving cracks as it fell to the ground and burst._

_"K-Kuro-chi, are you trying to kill me." Kise said face completely blank of any and all emotions as he stared at the wall._

_"On the contrary Kise-kun it didn't go through the wall this time, besides I barely used a quarter of my strength with that pass, if I tone it down any more it'll barely make it." Kuroko deadpanned, the rest of the generation gulped and sweat dropped, if that was just a little bit of his strength they'd hate to see him going all out._

_"You know Kuro-chi, somehow I don't think you'll have a problem with it getting to it's destination." Kise said still watching the wall._

_Midorima walked up to the ball bin and grabbed another ball before returning to his spot._

_"Kise, pay attention, we're starting again, Kuroko catch." Midorima threw the ball to Kuroko as fast as he could trying to get Kuroko to flinch away for scaring the crap out of him._

_Kuroko though, remained impassive as he redirected the Ball at Akashi helping it gain speed, reacting as quickly as he could Akashi guided the ball around in a circle and aimed it at Aomine making sure to not get rid of to much speed. Aomine paled quickly trying to think of a way to stop or redirect the ball that wouldn't end in a broken bone for him, the reached him to quickly so he reacted on instinct and caught the ball like he normally would one of Kuroko's ignite passes and got his hand whacked backwards towards the ball which went through the wall again._

_Holding his injured hand to his chest, tears sprung into his eyes as he dropped to his knees, the excruciating stinging pain too much for him to handle._

_"Akashi, can we please move onto something different?" He groaned voice breaking, Akashi sighed._

_"Fine, but we will continue this exercise at a later date, come into the middle everyone I don't want to shout." Everyone gathered in the centre of the court, with Akashi bring along a black back pack and dumping it on the floor in between them all._

_"Ooooh! Whats in the bag Aka-chi?" Kise asked jumping up and down excitedly._

_Akashi kneeled down, opened the bag and pulled out… **FIREWORKS!** And a lighter._

_"Aka-chin why do you have fireworks?" Murasakibara asked._

_"Because we're going to set them off very soon, Daiki hold these for a second I need to go get something from the office." Akashi ordered handing Aomine the bundle fireworks and walking off._

* * *

The scene jumped a head a few minutes, to the point where you could see Aomine getting bored fiddling with the fireworks.

* * *

_Aomine threw the fireworks up and down in his hand a few times before getting an idea for entertainment._

_"Hey Midorima, catch." Aomine called only seconds before throwing the fireworks a his face giving him no time to react, the bundle fireworks whacked Midorima in the face causing him to stumble and fall back in shock leaving the fireworks to fall to the ground at his feet, pushing up his glasses he glared at Aomine who was laughing loudly and pointing at him._

_"Ahomine, I'd appreciate it if you didn't throw stuff at me without giving me a warning __first." He ground out sternly receiving only laughter in return._

_"Hmph, you want to play catch Aomine?" He asked grabbing the fireworks and getting to his feet, Aomine watched him still trying to get his laughter under control and nodded, "Try and catch this then." Midorima challenged getting into his three point stance, at this Aomine straightened up grinning confidently._

_"Bring it four eyes." He challenged back, Midorima hum'ed and jumped letting go of the fireworks as he shot the like a basket ball at the hoop._

_Aomine ran for them already knowing where Midorima was going to shoot, but the fireworks never got their destination._

_A loud clang was heard as the fireworks arced to their highest point drawing everyones attention as a following sharp snap was heard and a light dropped closer to the ground by a few feet catching the fireworks and keeping them up there._

_The light's exposed chord started to spark as the light swung dangerously ready to fall at any moment._

_The generation watched, frozen in place as the sparks eventually light the end to the fuse on the fireworks._

_"Fuck." Aomine said, it was the one thing that snapped them out of their dazes and they made a run for the exit calling for Akashi to get the hell out before the place exploded._

_Hearing all the racket Akashi got distracted from his search and went to investigate only to see his team running for their lives and the dangling light with lit fireworks hanging off it, Akashi's eyes widened in shock before he bolted for the door, slamming it closed just before the fuse hit the gunpowder._

_BOOM!_

_The video went to static._

* * *

The generation smiled sheepishly at the screen a few laughs escaping from them as they waited for the video to continue. 25th/9/2010, three months after the gym's destruction.

* * *

_Aomine and Kise quietly snuck into the gym peaking their heads around the door to __check if someone was in the gym, seeing that nobody was they turned and signalled behind them and held open the door as Akashi and Kuroko walked in supporting either end of a large crate filled with lots of buckets, Murasakibara and Midorima followed behind them each holding a smaller box of their own filled with little inconspicuous objects covered by sheets._

_Silently closing to the door behind them Aomine locked it and turned to join everyone else who had gathered in the middle of the court leaving Kise behind as their guard incase someone came to the gym._

_"All right, Atsushi and Shintaro you two are to pour the colourful slime in front of the entrance and put the honey buckets balanced on top of the door to change room, Daiki, Tetsuya I want you two to put cornflour in the lockers, put some food dye in the bags as well, doesn't matter what colour but make it so that when the lockers are opened the bags open and fall out, also put the yellow feathers above the entrance the same way, everyone got that?" Akashi asked, they nodded. "Good get going, I'll work on something for the store room."_

* * *

As everyone left to do their jobs the scene jumped to the next morning when the first string players were entering the gym.

* * *

_The fist string members were heard before they were seen on the cameras, as the door was unlocked the video was slowed down for dramatic effects as the first people to enter slipped on the rainbow coloured slime and were covered in yellow feathers their surprised yells echoing around the empty gym. Everything paused for a moment, nobody moved as their brains tried to comprehend what had just __happened, until one member chocked and started to laugh, it was like a domino effect, one person broke then so did everyone else, the others were careful to step over the slime and feathers least they all end up looking like over grown chicken and split up, the ones who were already dressed headed toward the store room, with the rest heading to the change rooms._

_A loud scream was heard in the change rooms as they entered, the buckets full of soft gooey and warm honey emptied on the heads of those careful enough to stand in the door way and look for anymore pranks, cursing their luck they stalked to their lockers and wrenched open the doors, only to be met with multicoloured cornflour puffing out of their lockers and onto the sticky honey that covered them. Slamming their locker doors shut they stormed out of the change rooms into the gym, just in time to seed the people who opened the store room be drowned in buckets of egg yolk and pick pieces of paper._

_Now that everyone was successfully covered in colourful objects, someone opened the door to the office where the generation had spent the night after their long set up and triggered a trip wire…_

_From the roof of the gym a large sheet unravelled letting go of the miscellaneous objects it held which stuck to the members of the first string who moved around to the front of the sheet knowing it would identify who did this despite them already having a feeling of who it was, on the sheet were large bright colourful letters proudly proclaiming that they had all been pranked by the GENERATION OF MIRACLES with a little peace sign drawn on after the words._

_"I will kill them." One of the first stringers yells waking up the generation who run out of the office to see what was going on, it takes only a few seconds for them to break down laughing and only a few more for the first string to start to chase after them screaming bloody murder before the generation run out of the gym and bolt for the school entrance still laughing as they leave the school grounds, never to return that day._

* * *

As the video keeps playing the generation are over come by the good memories of being with each other, be pranking their sempai, playing basket ball, hanging out or just causing random strife wherever they went, slowly, very slowly, smiles begin to appear on their faces as they watch their finest pranks play through followed by their worst ones or the ones that didn't work, they laughed as they saw the one prank that backfired on them which turned all their hair the opposite colours for a week.

At the end of the videos some pictures are out on the screen, one of them running away from Akashi who was throwing sharp objects at them halfway through a cooking class, one of them hanging out of the roof eating lunch together, one of them walking home together, one of them all down at a convenience store after they had taken down a thug who had stolen some lady's purse…

The last one however, was the one that struck them the most, it was one of them all smiling and laughing, arms around each others shoulders after they had won a game, at the top was a label, it was cheesy and stupid, but it knocked the most sense into them, it woke them up and showed them what they were missing, it said,

'LAST TIME THEY SMILED TOGETHER.'

The picture remained on screen for longer than the others and the generation just stared at it, hope and longing showing in their eyes as they watched it fade away.

All was silent when the video was turned off and Nijimura appeared on the screen again looking down at them with a fond smile.

"How did you like that you little monsters," He teased, "I bet you guys sure had fun back then, tormenting all of your elders."

Silence met his words and he sighed, "You know what I'm just gonna leave you guys for a little while, I'll be back by morning to let you all out if you don't hunt me down first, night boys." Nijimura waves to them and turns off the screen before leaving them all tied to their chairs and going home making sure that nothing but the generations memories could tie him to being in the school illegally if he didn't get them out of the gym before school started the next day.

Silence reigned in the gym, nobody knew what to say, after sometime Akashi started to shift in his seat a look of concentration making it's way onto his face and drawing the attention of the rest of the generation.

"Aka-chin, what are you doing?" Murasakibara asked looking like a curious puppy with his head tilted to the side.

"Trying to get the extra pair of scissors I keep on me so that I can cut off the damn ropes." Akashi replied letting a bit of frustration be heard in his voice, five minutes later Akashi growled angrily and stopped moving.

"Do you need some help there Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked politely, Akashi hung his head in defeat.

"Yes, try get one of your arms free and move a little closer to me." Akashi ordered, Kuroko nodded and set to work, it took him seven minutes to get an arm free of all constraints and move right next to Akashi so their chairs were touching.

"Akashi-kun?"

"What Tetsuya?"

"Where are your scissors?" Kuroko asked dubiously emphasising on the 'are'. Akashi looked down and away from Kuroko sighing.

"Up my shirt." Was his quiet embarrassed answer, a little bit of red tinting his cheeks.

"My hand is cold Akashi-kun." Kuroko warned before slowly, awkwardly sliding his hand up Akashi's shirt in search of the scissors, Akashi jumped and gasped when Kuroko's ice cold hand touched his warm skin, the gentle touches of the phantom player lightly tickling him making him bite his lip to not make a noise.

Everyone else was silently laughing at Akashi's misfortune with his scissors whilst trying to banish the dirty thoughts that appeared in their heads when Akashi had blushed and Kuroko had shoved his hand up Akashi's shirt, this wasn't like it was in middle school, they couldn't afford to get turned on in each others presence anymore, despite knowing what it would lead to, they weren't that close anymore.

As Kuroko continued his search he tried to avoid the places he knew would make Akashi jump or moan, he tried, really, really hard, but unfortunately the constant light tickling and one wrong hand movement made Akashi lose his control and a low moan escaped his mouth sending heat waves over everyone else in the room, Kuroko paused in his search quickly apologising as Akashi's cheeks flamed and he tried to hide his embarrassment by looking at the ground and tuning everything else out, but when Kuroko's hand started moving again his focus and resolve slipped.

Shifting uncomfortably Akashi wished that he didn't hide his scissors in hard to reach places, though he decided it was a better place then where he usually put them which was on the underside of his left thigh, he had no idea what made him change the location today but he sure as hell thanked his lucky stars that he followed the weird feeling he had and put them somewhere else.

Kuroko worked extra carefully now, he had already covered one half of Akashi's chest now it was time for the other, though if he remembered correctly this side held a particularly sensitive spot that was very easy to get to in his current position and made a mental note to avoid it with everything he could, he was already and little hard from his memories and the earlier moan, he'd become noticeable if Akashi moaned again, and having to feel him up wasn't helping matters at all, he could already feel Akashi's body heating up and see the tell tale sign of Akashi failing to ignore his hand and the memories of what they had done when everyone spent the night together.

Finally feeling the handle of the scissors he quickly grabbed them and pulled them out of Akashi's shirt before he could touch somewhere he shouldn't again. After first cutting himself free Kuroko got up and released everyone else who had know idea what to do or how to hide the slight extra bulge in their pants, not that you would notice unless you looked, but there were some very observant people in the group.

…

Awkward, was the only word to describe the situation for them all. Standing half hard in front of your middle school team mates was embarrassing to say the least, at last Midorima broke the silence with a fake cough to gain everyone's attention.

"Maybe, not that I really want to or anything, we could try to get a long, at least for the night seeing as it doesn't look like Nijimura sempai is coming back for us any time soon." Midorima said squeezing his lucky item tightly after just getting it back in his hands, today it was a large salmon plush toy which looked like it's eyes were going to pop out of it's head.

Akashi sighed and went to sit down leaning against the back wall of the court.

"Good idea Shintaro, and how do you suppose we break the ice?" Akashi asked sarcastically, Midorima shot him a light glare before speaking.

"I propose, that we play a game." He said, the others look at him weirdly.

"A game? really four eyes that's the best you can come up with?" Aomine mocked.

"Hmph, I don't see you coming up up with anything Ahomine, if you think you can come up with something better go ahead." Midorima shot back spitefully.

"OI DONT CALL ME AHOMINE ASSHOLE!"

"I'll call you whatever I like A-ho-mi-ne." Midorima muttered.

"BASTARD!"

"AHOMINE!"

"FOUR EYES!"

"A-HO-MI-NE!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"IDIOT."

"DICK!"

"DUMBASS."

"TSUNDER."

"AM NOT."

"ARE TO."

"AM NOT."

"ARE TO."

"NOT."

"YES YOU ARE STUPID TSUNDER FREAK!"

"NO I'M NOT."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"N-."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU!" Kise yelled waving his hands around like a mad man trying to get their attention.

"YOU SHUT UP KISE." They both yell back, then glare at each other.

"DONT COPY ME." They yelled angrily.

"STOP IT."

"STOP."

"YOU STOP."

"STOP COPYING ME." Aomine angrily stalks up to Midorima and slaps him across the face fast and hard making the others wince at the force as Midorima fell to the ground, Aomine breathed heavily for a few seconds before looking down at Midorima.

"We good now?" He asked calmly, Midorima nodded holding his throbbing cheek in one hand as Aomine pulled him up by the other.

"Sorry about slapping you so hard." Aomine said, Midorima waves him off.

"It's fine, anyway what game should we play?" Midorima asked, Aomine thought for a moment before his face lit up and a large rather evil smile played on his lips.

"How abo~ut… truth or dare." He says.

* * *

**ok so I only have a few ideas of what truths and dares to put in but if anyone could help me that'd be great yeah, ;p**


End file.
